Best Friends!
by sparkling-ruby
Summary: He was shunned, she was alone, he was ignored. Together, all of that changed. "We're best friends! Believe it!" Random childhood fic on Team 7


**_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, not even the young Naruto characters :(_**

* * *

**Best Friends**

I just stood there, tears coming down my face.

I was crying, _again_.

The tears just never stop, like how these people never stop. But the constant question I ask myself isn't why I cry, but why they hate me?

They glare, scoff, and sneer at me.

They don't let their children even talk to me.

They look down on me.

And for some reason, in their eyes...

They _fear_ me. What does that mean? That they hate me so much, they fear me? But what makes me wonder is _why? Why do they hate me? _I haven't done anything wrong!... Have I?

I finally looked up at the people dragging their children away, while sending daggers my way. They took note of my tears, and were shocked, but it went back to hate in an instant.

And there I was, scorned, hated, shunned, and alone all over again.

Even more tears kept coming down. But then my head shot up as I felt a presence.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned around to see a pink haired girl with green eyes holding up her red hankerchief. She smiled at me... _Smiled _at _me_.

This must be some sort of trick! An angel just doesn't pop out of nowhere and smile at you!

I was sick and tired of the constant negative feelings I get from other people! Don't they get tired of hating me?! It's time to fight back! To show them that I won't get pushed around anymore! They hate me, fine! I'll hate them back!

She frowned at the sudden anger in my eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, slapping her hand away, causing her to tumble to the ground.

The girl glanced up at me, eyes widened in fear and tears were starting to come down.

Guilt immediately appeared.

Oh, Kami-sama. I did not just _hit _a girl and make her _cry_.

I reached for her, but she immediately backed away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!"

But she still looked up at me with fear and distrust. The first chance of ever gaining a friend, _gone_ because I chose the wrong time to gain a backbone!

I bent down, "I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry! How can I make it up to you! I... I'll treat you to ramen for a day!" No reaction. "A week!" None. "A month!" No response at all. "... Uh... I'll do your homework for a month!"

But this time, she frowned. "There's a new rule that says only five year olds can get accepted into the academy. I'm still four."

I grinned. "Me too!"

"... Then how come you said you'd do my homework?" she asked, tears no longer coming down.

"Because you didn't like ramen!" I told her, "There was nothing left to give!"

She smiled.

My heart skipped a beat once again.

"The world doesn't revolve around ramen," she said with a giggle. But then she stood up and faced me, she handed me her handkerchief. "You still have tears in your eyes."

I immediately accepted it, but then glanced at her. "You forgive me?"

She smiled again, "You were probably in a bad mood, since you cried and all..."

But then.

Insert sweet and innocent smile. "Like a big baby."

**

* * *

**

I just sighed inwardly. My family was just having a family picnic.

Okaa-san preparing the food.

Otoo-san praising Nii-san.

Girls behind trees, hiding, glancing at me and my brother, and don't forget the giggling as well.

Nothing new, at all. I mean, I can't do anything now. I can't disturb Nii-san and ask him to train me when Otoo-san is there, feeding his ego. Okaa-san would call it rude and unjust to just butt into a conversation that doesn't involve you.

But then again, has Otoo-san ever talked about me?... in a good way?

...

I have yet to find the memory that does. And I doubt any will be made. But then I faced my left and frowned...

I swear I saw something pink...

Nii-san looked up at me with a smirk, but our parents didn't notice anything at all. So, what did that mean?

I looked around, nothing. I just leaned on the tree and sighed. Guess he noticed something that I didn't, what's new? But then I froze as a leaf landed on my hair.

I glanced up and was met with a pink haired girl with green eyes. She smiled down at me and placed her finger to her lips, telling me to be silent.

I suppose I should obey her. I looked around again, but this time, saw a blur of yellow heading our way. And then a boy my age with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared beside me. My whole family looked up at him.

He gulped under the fierce gaze of Otoo-san and Nii-san, but then glanced at Okaa-san. "Um, have you seen a girl with pink hair anywhere nearby?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Sorry, dear, but it's only us here." 'And some other non-pink haired girls who are spying' were her unspoken words.

But Nii-san faced him with a smile. "I believe that boy next to you knows."

The blonde faced me, "You seen her?"

Since Nii-san told him, he probably won't leave me alone until I do.

I glanced up and my onyx eyes locked onto a pair of emerald ones. But then I glanced back at the boy's sapphire ones.

Strange. I can compare our three pairs of eyes to jewels.

But then I pointed upwards. I heard an intake of breath above me as the boy glanced up.

"Get down here!" he exclaimed, quite loudly. Otoo-san just ignored him and faced Nii-san again, Okaa-san just smiled at the boy's behaviour and I think I could go temporarily deaf if he shouted one more time.

But then the girl from above landed on top of me, _hard_. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, I was about to glare at her but she just stuck her tongue out at me. "You tattletale!"

I stood up and glared at her. "I didn't know I was supposed to keep your hiding spot a secret."

She glared back at me and, noticing the blonde was near, backed away. But as she walked backwards, she stepped onto the edge of a plate of rice balls, causing one of then to be sent flying my way.

I was almost knocked over. Okaa-san let out a small laugh, Otoo-san just sighed, and Nii-san smirked.

The pinkette backed away from both of us.

And then she did the most sane thing possible.

**

* * *

**

I ran as far as my legs could carry me.

Who knew being a good samaritan led to making friends with a blonde kid and with a raven haired one that's so cute!

I should offer my handkerchief to criers a lot more often!

But then I looked behind me, the two were... arguing.

"You better hurry up, dobe." Well the blonde _is _the last one.

He glared at the raven haired one. "What did you just call me, teme?"

My eyes widened as I looked back in front. Okaa-san would lock me in my room if I called anyone a bastard.

...

Running technically is the only thing I'm good at, but... Maybe I should provoke them to do something? I usually don't like doing these things, but it looks like _fun_.

I faced the two who were still feet behind me. "Are you two _ever _gonna catch up? Or will I still have to outrun you until sundown?"

That sure did it.

The blonde ran _way _faster.

But the raven haired one... he jumped up and landed on me. And before I knew it, I was sprawled on the ground, the boy sitting on my back, looking smug.

And my cheeks were as pink as my hair.

I screamed, "Get off me!"

He just smirked and didn't move. I strained my neck and looked up, the blonde boy was facing me with a grin.

"It's called karma," he told me.

**

* * *

**

Tears were beginning to form.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Hey, teme, I think she's crying!"

Sasuke quickly looked down at her, and sure enough tears were appearing in the girl's eyes. He quickly stood up and the girl rose as well.

But then Sakura faced them with a smile, _I knew crying all the time was a good thing! _She was about to run off but Sasuke quickly grabbed onto her shirt, "Where do you think you're going?"

She blushed a bit but then sighed and stood beside him.

Naruto just grinned, "Ne, what's your name anyway?"

"Haruno Sakura," she introduced. "You?"

The blonde grinned, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Like the one you put on ramen?" she asked.

"Very funny. What about you teme?" Naruto asked the one left.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The two fell silent for awhile.

Naruto whistled, "No wonder your dad looks evil."

Sakura nodded, "And no wonder your older brothers looks so..."

The two faced her, "So?" both said in unison.

The pinkette walked over to Sasuke, "Ne, how come you don't look alike? You're cute but he's..." she sighed dreamily. "Every girls' wish prince come true!"

The two stared at her, eyes twitching.

Nartuo pointed his thumb at Sakura and faced Sasuke. "This is why I think girls are weird."

Sasuke nodded in response.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at their behavior. "So now what?"

...

"Does this mean we're friends?" Naruto thought aloud.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Well of course we're friends, cha!" she exclaimed, punching her fist in the air.

Naruto grinned in return, "We're _best _friends, believe it!"

Sasuke just silently agreed, "Hn."

_We're best friends, _she thought with a small smile.

_Believe it._

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

"What, Naruto?"

"I thought best friends take years to make, I only met you ten minutes ago."

Smile. "Sometimes, real friendship is found only in the lonely."

"... Huh?"

"Tch, dobe. Can't you understand our language?"

"Who said I was talking to you, teme?!"

Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Best friends indeed.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_Hope that was a bit better then my other one! And just so you know, Sakura isn't shy yet, since the bullies only came when they were in school._**

**_So, you've read, now please review! :D_**


End file.
